


I'll Always Be There

by BrideofKyloSolo



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Kinktober 2019, Telepathy, The Force
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-28 18:03:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21140909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrideofKyloSolo/pseuds/BrideofKyloSolo
Summary: Kinktober day 22While apart, Ben and Aria share an intimate moment via the Force.





	I'll Always Be There

Aria sighed to herself as she entered the undescriptive hotel room. After thousands of failed leads, she had finally thought she had found the missing data coder but that had turned into yet another dead end. It was beyond frustrating.

She flopped onto the bed and fought the urge to bury her face in the grimy pillow. She stared up at the crumbling ceiling overhead, not caring that a tear had started to fall down her cheek. Hells, it was not like anyone was here to see it.

“Aria?” a familiar voice rang out, breaking her from her train of thought.

She quickly sat up and looked around the dingy room. Her lover, Ben Solo, stood in the corner of the room.

“Ben?” she breathlessly asked as she rose from the bed. She slowly advanced towards him, not believing he was in the room.

She reached out and touched his face; he placed his warm hand over hers. It was real. As impossible as it seemed, it was really real. Ben was really standing in her room.

She threw her arms around his chest and hugged him, bursting into tears. He hugged her back, rubbing her back, letting her cry into his chest.

“What… how are you here?” Aria finally managed to ask, wiping her tears away with the back of her hand. “I thought you were on a mission on Devaron.”

“I am, or I was,” Ben replied. “I was walking on the Falcon and next thing I know, I felt you.”

Aria looked at him in slight confusion. “You felt me? Like my life Force?”

“Yeah,” he replied. He reached out and held her hand. “It was like how when I wake up and you're still in bed next to me. You were just… there. It… it made me happy.”

She gave him a smile. “I’m happy you’re here, too.” Aria giggled. “Hell, I’m really happy. I’ve missed you, Starfighter.”

“I’ve missed you too, a lot,” he replied, a wide smile across his face.

He leaned down and kissed her on the lips, melting into her soft lips. Aria reached up and threaded her hand in his silky raven hair, savoring the taste of his lips.

Ben lifted her up and carried her over the bed, gently laying her onto the mattress. He pulled her top off over her head as she did the same, removing his vest and shirt. He palmed her breasts through her bandeau, kneading the delicate flesh in his large hands; Aria reached behind her and undid the clasp at her back, freeing her small breasts.

Ben scooted down and gently pulled her pants off. He kissed a delicate path from her collarbone to the hem of her underwear. He pulled them off, exposing her soft fluff of light pubic hair. He peppered the area with kisses before spreading her folds with his right hand and dragged his tongue upwards, the tip lightly flicking her clit.

“Oh, Ben,” she sighed as he licked her honeypot again. It felt absolutely heavenly.

Aria reached down and laced her fingers in his hair, holding him close to her sex. She opened her mouth in a silent moan as he continued to devour her; she soon was on the cusp of climax.

She began moaned louder as the blissful sensation in her core grew and grew, soon erupting in one of the most amazing orgasms she’d felt in a long time. She bucked her hips into Ben’s mouth as she came.

He pulled away and removed his pants. He gave himself a few strokes, placing the tip of his erection at Aria’s entrance once she was hard. He gradually nudged himself into her cave, sighing as her warmth enveloped his shaft.

Once they were both ready as they could be, Ben began to slowly rock his hips. He leaned down and deeply kissed his lover on the lips. Aria pulled him close, her nails slightly digging into his back.

They rolled onto their sides, Ben still keeping his slow and steady pace, hugging her as closely as he could.

Aria buried her face in his neck, savoring his sweet, musky smell as he increased his hips.

“Oh, gods,” she wailed, the glans of his penis rubbing the walls of her cervix.

Ben just hugged her tighter, his rigid manhood sliding in and out of her hot womb with ease. Her sweet syrup coated his erection as she gripped a handful of his black hair in her left hand.

After what felt like eons, Aria felt her core start to twitch.

“Oh, I… I… I’m coming!” she said. “I’m coming, I’m coming, I… OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH!”

She let out a throaty wail as she came again, her petite body quivering as her orgasm hit her.

Ben soon came as well, squirting his hot cum deep inside her with a grunt. He pulled her close and kissed her soft hair, closing his eyes.

“I love you so much, my Moondust,” he murmured.

Aria didn’t reply.

He opened his eyes and looked around. He was back in his quarters on his ship, the Millennium Falcon, his clothes tossed carelessly on the floor.

He rolled over onto his back and reached out with the Force. Nothing. He was once again alone.


End file.
